New Kid vs Jimmy Hopkins
Description SOUTH PARK VS BULLY! Which Child who had moved in to strange areas and became the strongest there will win a battle to the death! Intro W. Moving in is a hard part of a child hood as you have to move away from your friends forever. B. But these two have gone through this and became badass! W. Jimmy Hopkins the Bully B. And King Douchebag the New Kid! For fairness sake we are going to only include weapons from The Video Game The Stick of Truth because if we didn't the fight would end in seconds, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! W. And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle New Kid W. Dovahkiin was born with amazing powers. His parents had the superhuman ability to gain followers on social media platforms at an amazing speed, and they passed this ability on to their child. They had to move from town to town to protect Dovahkiin from the government's attempts to experiment on him. B. This went on until they made it into a small town in Colorado you might not have heard of it, It's called SOUTH PARK! W. Just as a normal child would Dovahkiin decided to go outside and find some new friends, It took him seconds before he met his first friend in this town Butters who was getting attacked by an Elf B. Because he helped him Butters brought him to the Grand Wizard King Eric Cartman, Yeah remember him the guy who killed Steven and Peter Griffin. W. The Grand Wizard gave him a choice between four classes Jew,Mage,Thief,Warrior and gave him the name Douche-bag. B. Let's talk about the abilities of each class, We will start with the warrior class. W. The first attack that Douche-bag has is the Assault of Battery where he gets a baseball bat and launches the ball into the stomach of his enemy and then beat him over the head until the bat snaps in half, The Roshambo is that he plays Rock,Paper Scissors and when he slams his fist the third time he then kicks his opponent in the testicales leaving them open for a kick in the head. B. The Horn of irritation is just an air-horn that pisses of the opponent, Ground Stomp is a move where he jumps into the air and slams into the enemy creating a massive crater, Bull Rush is when he puts on a football helmet and charges at the opponent like a bull! W. Next Class is the Mage and the first attack he has is Dragon's Breath where he grabs a Fire-Cracker and lights it in front of the opponents face burning him, He also has his Funnel of Frost where he gets a fire extinguisher and sprays it at the opponents face, The next attack is Dust of Dreams where he gets some dust and throws it into the opponents eyes leaving them open for a punch to the face. B. Another Attack is Lightning Volt when he spills a bucket of water over the opponents head and gets some electrical cables and dropped it into the water shocking him, His last attack is the Pyre Ball he gets some blue nuke looking bomb with TNT taped onto it and throws it at the opponent burning them because you know IT'S A BOMB! W. The Next Class is the Thief and the first attack is the backstab where he teleports behind the opponent and stabs them in the back, The Next Attack is Mug where he runs behind the opponent and punches them in the back and steals there wallets, Next is jump where he well "jumps" into the air and throws shurikens at the opponent and then slams them with a massive mace. B. Jesus this is long anyway next attack is Death of a Thousand Cuts where he creates four clones and slices the opponent, Next Class is Jew and the first attack is Sing of David where he he grabs a sock and throws it at the opponent, Next Attack is Jew-Jitsu where he just punches them in the face of the opponent. W. Next attack is Circum-Scythe where he gets a blade and well you get the picture. B. Ewwww W. Next attack is Whirly Doom where he fires a small tornado at the opponent, Next attack is Plagues of Egypt he summons toads at the opponent and created explosion around them. B. Finally were done with the abilities now we have to talk about the weapons. * Sword of Endings * Archmage's Wand * Axe of Stopping * Axe of the Underworld * Billy Club * Stone Hammer * Canadian Halberd * Claymore of the Warrior * Crutch of Weakness * Elf Blade * Kris Daggar * Fatbeard's Blade * Fire Sword * Flamberge Rapier * Gnome Pickaxe * Staff of Winter * Sweet Katana * Lightning Wand * Longsword * Mace of Restoration * ManBearPig Claw * Mater Razor * ManBearPig Club * Holy Mossad Knife * Kenny's Bloody Club * Noob Hammer * Alien Probe * Raider's Blade * Rod of Major Boobage * Rod of Waste * Alien Ray Gun * Bar Darts * Basketball * Batdadarang W. You may think he is invincible well he's not he is just a child and he had many weaknesses that depend on the player such as... * Sixth Graders * Raisin Girls * Chaos Kids * Old People * Ninjas * Vampires * Crab People B. Still New Kid is a Fucking Badass. (New Kid then farts in Jared's face!" Jimmy W. In a city known as Bullworth, there lies a school called Bullworth Academy that is filled with the most fightingest and rowdiest kids in the country. Fights are common, some of the staff are corrupt, the students possessing almost no morals. B. But the biggest badass in this school is the one the only Jimmy Hopkins. W. Jimmy hasn't always been this awesome as he lived with his abusive mother who "Just like boomstick's mother" had gone through hundreds of men. B. You shut your mouth before I shut it for you! W. Good job Boomstick you won the arguement. B. That's it your dead! W. Alright, just don't trip on that... (Boomstick trips on something and falls hard) B. (Groans) I hurt my balls...just ''' W. (chuckling) Well, Jimmy didn't have a choice to go to this school and was forced by his mother and step father. '''B. Let's just skip the backstory and go straight to his weapons such as... A Fire Cracker One has enough power to knock someone out, The Super Slingshot which can shoot his slingshot hard enough to knock out a football player wearing his full gear, Stink Bomb when slammed on the ground creates a smoke that stinks so bad it makes anyone that smells it cover their nose and renders them unable to fight W. Itching powder which causes those hit with it to itch uncontrollably, Bag of Marbles when thrown on the ground causes a bunch of marbles to spill on the ground which can cause those who step on then to trip, Carton of Eggs which has 12 eggs in a carton, Spray Paint can be sprayed in the face of people, Bottle Rocket Launcher which launches powerful bottles rockets, Spud Gun that fires potatoes that holds up to eight shots, He also has many Vehicles. B. A skateboard allows him to get around faster, A red BMX with an orange flame pattern, A Moped that can reach 55 kph, A Go-Kart that can drive faster than a police car on a motorbike. W. Jimmy also has many melee weapons such as... * Baseball * Big Pipe * Bottle * Broom * Cafeteria Tray * Fire Extinguisher * Garbage Can Lid * Pole * Poison Gun * Steel panel * Sledgehammer * Umbrella * Vase * Wooden plank * Yardstick * Frat Paddle W. Like New Kid Jimmy is not perfect he has many weaknesses. B. If he’s not asleep by 2 am he’ll pass out, Solves most of his problems with violence, Some of his weapons can backfire on him if he isn't careful, Has needed Pete’s advice on several occasion, Has limited ammo, His Skateboard is useless on grass, sand, snow and rough terrain His Go Kart can flip over if he's driving over top speeds and hits a bum W. Even so, no sane teen or adult would dare try to get on Jimmy's bad side, especially if they pick on others. After all, especially in the eyes of James Hopkins, bullying ain't gonna fly. (Jimmy:"We shall see, my friend. I only give people what they have coming to them.")' ' Intermission W. Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. B. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Jimmy was walking down the streets of South Park, It was the early morning and the sunlight covered the entire town. Suddenly Jimmy heard a noise and saw Butters fighting an Elf, Jimmy smirked and walked towards the two children pounding his fist against the palm of his hand while giving them an evil grin, Butters looked at Jimmy and said "Uh Hello". New Kid was opened the door to his house and walked to the streets when suddenly he saw Jimmy beating the crap out of Butters, This went on until he gave the son of Stephen Stotch a massive wedgie. Jimmy then hung the crying Butters by his underpants. Jimmy could barely react before he was punched in the stomach by New Kid launching him a fair bit away. Jimmy looked up at New Kid and charged at him, The King Douche-Bag grabbed a blade from his pocket and entered his battle stance. FIGHT! Jimmy was the first to strike as he swung his baseball bat but New Kid ducked underneath the attack and punched him in the stomach stunning him and leaving him open for a Billy Club to the face of Jimmy making him stumble backwards in pain, Jimmy barely had time to regain his composure before he was smacked in the knee of Jimmy with the Lightning Wand shocking him. Douche-Bag jumped into the air and smacked Jimmy in the face with the Rod of Major Boobage launching him a couple of feet away. New Kid then started firing multiple arrows at Jimmy from the air. Jimmy dodged the arrows and aimed his slingshot at New Kid and fired, Douche-Bag was hit in the face by a couple of rocks stunning him and leaving him open to be smacked in the face by Jimmy with a Cafeteria Tray knocking him back a few feet and leaving him open to be smashed in the face in the face with a Base-Ball Bat knocking him over onto his back, Jimmy stood over the knocked down New Kid holding a Sledgehammer. When Jimmy held the weapon over his shoulder and swung downwards with all his might! New Kid due to his small size was quickly able to dodge the strike. New Kid jumped up on his feet and grabbed his Stone Hammer and swung at Jimmy, Before they knew it, Jimmy and New Kid were in a struggle. New Kid pushed as hard as he could, but Jimmy didn't look like he was budging. With his teeth clenched hard, Jimmy let out a cry of rage and shoved New Kid backwards. New Kid put on some Football gear and charged at Jimmy, The Bully grabbed his Super Slingshot and shot it at King Douche-Bag. New Kid was launched off his feet and onto his butt, Jimmy aimed the Sling-Shot at New Kid again. New Kid stood back up and grabbed his Horn of Irritation and fired, Jimmy covered his ears in pain as he fell to his knees, New Kid grabs his Base-Ball Bat and smacked the ball into Jimmy's stomach making him fall on his face leaving him open to be smacked in the back of the head multiple times until it snapped in half due to the pressure. Cuts and marks appeared on the body of Jimmy, While Jimmy was down New Kid jumped into the air like a rocket then he slammed into the ground launching Jimmy into the air. New Kid jumped up into the air again and instead of landing he decided to start throwing blades at Jimmy. Jimmy stumbled back up and grabbed his spud launcher and fired at New Kid, King Douche-Bag dodged the strike with ease and created a tornado launching him into the side of a house breaking his shoulder and leg. Jimmy limped away from New Kid realizing that this fight was not worth it, New Kid then decided to teleport behind Jimmy and stabbed him in the back making him fall on his knee. New Kid then used the attack Death of a Thousand Cuts causing the bully to fall on his back due to how much blood he was losing. New Kid felt bad for the bleeding Jimmy and decided to finish him off as he grabbed a blue nuke like bomb from his pocket, New Kid ignited all the dynamite sticks on the bomb and threw it into the air. This bomb landed right on top of Jimmy causing a massive explosion blowing Jimmy to pieces! KO! New Kid picked up the knocked out Butters and walked him to Koopa Keep While Jimmy's remains began to cremate! Result B. I saw this coming from a mile away! W. New Kid had the advantage in basically everything literally everything strength, speed, durability and weaponry. B. Yeah Jimmy's weapons were powerful and all but he has a lot less and his weapons could actually backfire. W. Plus Jimmy's vehicles would be countered due to New Kid being able to teleport. B. So all in all Jimmy just stood no chance, Looks like the Bully became The Bullied! W. The Winner is King Douche-Bag! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:The sayain jedi Category:Fistfight Category:'Kid vs Teenager' themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018